Drunk in love
by lilredwolf82
Summary: Elijah shows up on Elena's doorstep but he's not himself. While bonnie has a dilemma with another original. (I AM NOT CARRYING ON WITH THIS SO IF SOMEONE WANTS IT THEY CAN HAVE IT)
1. A drunk Mikaelson

**Hi guys this is my first story, so I'm pretty excited. It's set after the ball. Esther didn't try to kill the originals so this is going to be a AU story. I might do other pairings, but it depends how you guys respond. Also this is going to be from POV'S.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.

Bonnie, Caroline and I were in my living room the night of the ball, Bonnie had been asking us about it since she had been with Abby. Bonnie and I were laughing at Caroline's story of her night with Klaus.

"Guys I'm serious, he was being so weird. Like he actually cared about what I thought about him." She had also shown us the drawing he made her, which considering it came from Klaus, it was pretty adorable.

"So he's got a weird-stalkerish crush on you?" I shrugged " He probably just wants you 'cause you're unavailable." She looked like she was deep in thought until she decided to change the subject

"So... Elena" She started, turning to me "What's up with you and Damon?" The smile nearly fell from my face but I kept it up a little. Of all the questions, she had to ask me that one.

"Nothing's up, why?" I lied, acting confused. In all honesty I didn't even know what was going with me and Damon, I didn't even know what was going on with me and Stefan. I just don't know if I can keep up with them anymore: their emotions, their arguments on who gets to protect me and yet they never let me do what I think is right. I know what they're doing is supposed be out of love, but this is my life and I'm the one who should decide on whether I can do something or not.

I get snapped out of my inner monologue by Caroline clicking her fingers in my face.

"What?" I ask as I look at them. They both looked at each other then back at me suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie looked at me worryingly, I furrowed my eyes in confusion."You just sort of... blanked" She said trying to find the right word.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I assured.

"About Damon or Stefan?" Caroline guessed, looking at me amused

"Caroline!" Bonnie scorned. I smiled slightly showing I was ok with Caroline asking.

"It's fine Bon, and well I guess I was thinking of the both of them" I shrugged. They both looked confused. "I was just thinking about this morning before the ball." I paused before sighing " It was like they were parents deciding who should take the child to a birthday party but they both end up taking the kid anyway." I explained. They both looked at me in sympathy but I didn't want sympathy right now, I wanted to do something happy." So!" I exclaimed "Should we order some pizza and then pick a movie to watch?"

Caroline beamed at the idea "Can we please watch the notebook?" She pleaded. Bonnie and I looked at each other exhaustively.

"Seriously, Caroline? How many times have you watched that movie?" Bonnie questioned, while I went into the kitchen to find the take out menu's. While digging through one of the draws I heard the door knock.

"Can somebody get that?" I shouted. I heard somebody open the door but just tuned them out so I could find those menu's.

"Umm Elena?" I heard Caroline call. I huffed and shut the drawer making my way to door. When I looked up I saw someone I did not expect, making me freeze in my tracks and my eyes widen.

"Elijah" I breath. Oh yes, there he was, hanging onto the doorway was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elena" he said in a way that made me shiver, although that was probably because the door was open and it was chilly outside. I shook my head and tried to relax my body a little also trying to give a welcoming smile.

I turn to Caroline "Hey, why don't you head in the room with Bonnie" I suggested, she looked at me worryingly before retreating into the living room.

I approached the door, pulling my cardigan across me to shield my self from the cold.

"What can I do for you,Elijah?" I asked. I took this time to study him, he was wearing his usual suit but he didn't have his jacket on and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was a little messy and he was breathing pretty heavily so I could smell his breath, it wreaked of scotch. Wait! Was Elijah drunk? "Uh, Elijah are you ok?" Realizing that Elijah wasn't the type to get drunk for no reason, something must have been wrong. He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned on my doorway

"You know?" he slurred "I have found myself in a predicament" He wiped his mouth then stumbled towards me. I threw my arms out and they gripped his stomach. He threw his arm around my shoulder and started to lean on me. Wow, he was heavy.

I wrapped my arm around his waist to try to keep some of the weight off me. I hear giggling behind me and turn to see Caroline and Bonnie trying to stiffle their laughter but were failing.

"A little help here" I said gesturing to the drunk original I was still trying not to drop. Caroline got up and walked over to us, taking the other side of Elijah managing to take some weight off of me."Let's put him on the couch" We dragged him into the living room and laid him down.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bonnie I asked, I shrugged but then turned to Caroline

"We could ask Klaus to come and get him" I suggested to her, she knew what I meant by that, I was asking her to go and get Klaus.

She started shaking her head "No!" She declared "I'm not going back over there"

"Fine, I guess I have to reschedule guys" I said disappointingly looking down at him. I heard Caroline huff behind me.

"Fine I'll go, but Bonnie you're coming with me." She sulked grabbing Bonnie before she could disagree with her. They rushed out of my house and I laughed before going into the kitchen to try and keep myself busy.

Bonnie's POV

I couldn't believe Caroline and Elena, I didn't want anything to do with the originals let alone go to their house. But here I was, Caroline and I on their doorstep waiting for one of them to grab their drunk brother.

The door swung open by a young blonde girl who was obviously one of their 'maids' by the blank expression on her face.

"Is Klaus here?" Caroline questioned, before the girl could even say anything Klaus was at the door grinning.

"Caroline, Bonnie." he acknowledged but he kept looking at Caroline "Please, come in" He widened the door and we both gave each other a look before entering. I had never been there before and to say it was big was an understatement.

He led us into his living room and as I looked around I noticed someone lying down on one of couches. He looked very similar to Elijah so he must be one of the other originals from the coffins. Unfortunately once he saw me he was in front of me in seconds.

"Hello there." he grinned "I don't believe we've met, I'm Kol" He held out his hand for me to shake but I just looked at it in disgust then at him.

"Bonnie" I replied curtly and walked around him, next to Caroline. She looked at me strangely then turned Klaus with no emotion.

Elena's POV

I was washing the dishes when I heard a thump, I grabbed a dish cloth and dried my hands while I quickly walked into the living room and saw Elijah on the floor. I rushed down next to him, putting the dish cloth on the floor so I could grab him with both hands.

"Hey, take it easy" I said while he looked around aimlessly then looked at me at smiled.

"Hey, Elena. What are you doing here?" He laughed, ok so he was still drunk.

"I live here Elijah" I answered also smiling.

"Really? " he looked at me in confusion. I laughed but nodded. "So beautiful." He suddenly put his hand on my cheek. My eyes widened and I froze "You're so kind to me Elena, even after everything my family has done to you, why?" For some reason this question made me nervous. I didn't know why I still acted so nice towards him.

I took a deep breath "I don't know, maybe it's because you let me make my own choices and because you always do what's right, even if it isn't an easy."

He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him."You know, I like you. I know in the past I've fallen for all the doppelgänger's but this time it's different" What!?

Bonnie POV

"Do you know where your brother is?" Caroline asked, I looked in the corner of my eye and Kol was still staring at me so I turned to glare at him and he just grinned. I focused a little on his head so it ached a little but not like the ones I usually give Damon. He clenched his fists a little from the pain and glared at me making me smirk. I turned back to Caroline and Klaus's conversation, Caroline had explained to him about Elijah but he just shrugged it off, which made her angry and made me roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna wait outside." I declared, walking out but not before I gave Kol a fake smile.

When I was outside the mansion, slowly pacing back and forth while waiting for Caroline, I felt I breeze making me look towards the door but instead came face to face with Kol.

"You know that was a funny trick you pulled, considering I can make that pretty little head come off in the matter of seconds." He threatened trying to scare me. I huffed at him and stepped closer.

"So why don't you?" I challenged.

"Because little witch, like I said, it's a pretty little head and you have a sharp tongue, I like pretty things with sharp tongues." He revealed. His face was quite close to mine, my eyes quickly flickered to his lips and I'm pretty sure all I had to do was lean up a little more and... no Bonnie he's an original and they are monsters. Instead I stepped back and stuffed my hands in my sweater while looking anywhere else. Caroline came out looking fulfilled and Klaus came out looking just as happy.

Elena's POV

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, turning my body towards him moving his arm from around my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes with intensity I didn't think possible considering he was drunk.

"I mean that you're one of the most highly respected people in my life and I don't think there's anyone I'd rather be with right now." He opened up.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk." I raised my eyes expectantly

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

My eyes widened. The amount of times that man has managed to stike such rare emotions is ridiculous. He started to lean his head down towards mine and I didn't move, I couldn't move. My body didn't want to.

Suddenly my phone went off telling me I had a text and making me jump away from Elijah. I checked my phone on the coffee table to see it was from Bonnie saying that Caroline will be back with Klaus and Kol in a minute but that she wanted to go home. I sighed and turned to Elijah who was just lying back with his head up. I hoped they'd get here soon.

Bonnie POV

I looked up from my phone to the three who were waiting for me.

"I just texted her, so she knows you'll be there in a minute." I turned to Caroline and hugged her."I'll talk to you tomorrow." She smiled at me and I started walking down the road until I felt someone walking next to me "Go away, Kol." I demanded.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young fragile woman such as yourself walk home alone." I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a gentleman and I'm not fragile, I can take care of myself." I carried on walking and unfortunately so did he.

"You see I would like to believe that you don't feel anything for me but then why did you nearly kiss me just now?" I didn't answer him and kept walking, if I just kept walking then hopefully I could get home faster and away from him."And now I realize that maybe you're ignoring me because you don't like the reason you were going to kiss me because that would go against everything those friends of yours believed and god forbid the little witch say no to Elena Gilbert." This made me stop. I turned to him and stepped closer.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't kiss you because you're a monster who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

He looked at me intensely before he broke out into a grin. "No that's not it. You're afraid of what the great heroes of mystic falls would think. Imagine it, the little witch with an original. That would really get their stomachs in knots." I hadn't realized that while he was talking his face had gotten closer to mine.

"They don't control me." I replied.

"Prove it." he challenged, I leaned up so our noses were touching, I dodged his lips and leaned into his ear.

"No." I walked home the rest of the way without him.

Elena POV

Elijah had fallen asleep and I had been watching tv, and by watching I mean flicking through channels while thinking about the almost kiss. I heard a knock at the door which made me jump out of my seat. I swung the door open to see Caroline and Klaus.

"He's in there." I gestured to the living room. Caroline went inside to grab him since I didn't want to invite Klaus into my house. She dragged him outside and I could tell that Klaus found it hilarious. He chucked Elijah over his shoulder, winked at Caroline and left. Caroline just rolled her eyes then turned towards me.

I quickly grabbed Caroline and pulled her inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked obviously seeing the nervous look on my face.

What do I say: 'Well, while you guys were gone, Elijah came onto me and we almost kissed, and I didn't try to stop it'.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lied.


	2. Avoiding: Elejah

**Hey, guys. I know i said this was going to be just a one shot but let's face it, i couldn't leave the story there. So, it's going to be more of a drabble series than anything else. Anyways, here's chapter 2 and i hope you guys like it x P.s. I changed it to third person and I'm not going to be switching from Elejah to Kennett. I'm going to do it so that this chapter is Elejah and the next chapter will be Kennett. **

* * *

Elena was sat on the couch at home watching really bad reality tv while stuffing her face with junk food. What happened with Elijah made her confused about everything. She began to question her morals and everything that was going on around her. She always thought the people they had been fighting were the bad guys. She thought it had all been black and white, but it was all actually one big grey area and now she believed that they were all bad guys. It all had an effect on her sleeping too, she woke up this morning with dark circles under her eyes. So, school was the last thing on her mind.

She'd also been avoiding everyone's calls, and by everyone she means Bonnie and Caroline. She had yet to hear from Stefan and Damon, thank god.

Her phone buzzed again beside her and she glanced at the screen, it was unknown. She frowned and answered the phone, pulling it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Elena greeted.

"Hello, Elena." The voice made her whole body freeze. It was Elijah. How did he get her number? What should she say? Does he remember what happened the night before?

"Oh, Elijah, hi." She replied dumbly, making her cringe a little. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I seemed to awake this morning and could not remember anything that may have happened after the ball. When I asked Niklaus about this he seemed a little smug and told me to ask you." He explained.

Elena quietly cursed to herself and made a split decision. "Okay, well... you showed up at my house drunk, blacked out and layed out on my sofa until your brothers picked you up. So, if that's all I really have to go now, bye." Elena hung up the phone and sighed in relief. She didn't know why this 'almost kiss' was such a big deal. Maybe because she was going to kiss him back.

The front door knocked, breaking Elena out of her reverie. She cursed when she realized the state of her clothes and the state of her living room were not at its best.

"Hold on!" She shouted while trying to tidy up a little. She brushed the crums off her pajama shirt and wiped the food off her mouth. She opened the front door with a fake smile on her face which fell as soon as she saw who it was.

"Elijah." Elena could swear she was having deja vu.

"Elena." He replied casually. Why did he always have to be so casual about everything, it made her feel like she had ADHD. "I apologise for showing up so unannounced but I could not help feel that you sounded agitated on the phone." He explained.

"Who me?" She nervously laughed while trying to act just as casual but instead making it worse. "That's ridiculous, I'm totally...cool."

Elijah assessed her, amused by her suspicious behaviour. "Yes, I can see that now. Oh, I would also like to apologise for my behaviour last night. After the ball it seemed I had too much to drink."Elena swallowed nervously at the mention of last night.

"That's fine, we all...faint after having something to drink." She frowned as she realised that was a complete lie, that made no sense.

"That was not the behaviour of which I speak. I remember everything, Elena." He stated making Elena's throat close up. "I remember that we shared a...moment. I only asked you this morning to see of you would tell the truth, and you didn't. Which wasn't very surprising."

Elena suddenly annoyed and kind of embarrassed. "What are you doing here, Elijah. And don't give me that crap that 'you wanted to apologise.'"Elijah was surprised by her sudden hostility. But he had to admit that he had an ulterior motive for being there.

"What I said last night was the truth: that you're one of the most respected people in my life. Now I only wish you tell me the truth too."

"What do you want me to say, Elijah? Because as soon as I say the truth, that's it, everything changes."

Elijah crossed over the threshold which was separating them. Elena didn't move, courage keeping her in her place. He raised his hand and moved a stray hair behind her ear. He let is hand linger by her cheek.

Elena was very aware of the hand lingering on her cheek, but couldn't help getting lost in his hazel-brown eyes.

"Elijah, I would be a liar if I told you I didn't feel anything-"

"So would I." He interrupted, making her smile a little.

"But now isn't the greatest of times for me to get into anything. What with your family just awakening and my relationship with Damon and Stefan on the rocks, throwing...whatever this is into the mix would just make things more complicated " She explained, regrettably. She hated that she couldn't be like other teenagers and just jump into relationships. But unfortunately her life had become very complicated within the last year and she couldn't do anything without thinking it through.

"I know." Elijah agreed. " I'm patient, I can wait."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, knowing they wouldn't get another chance like this for a while. Elijah left after leaving Elena to rest her back against her door pondering over how everything is going too change.

* * *

**So, there you go, guys. I hope you liked that little moment between Elijah and Elena because I'm totally winging this. Anyway, the next chapter will be with Bonnie and Kol, hopefully. I'm sorry i had to redo everything i just didn't like where that other one was going. P.S. the Kennett chapter will be set during the same time and i have a little surprise for you!**


End file.
